winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BelieveInMagic814
Welcome To My Talkpage ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Thanks.And Can you help me to make the picture at my talkpage center?I don't know how We are the Winx!Winx Club Forever!Mythix and Bloomix Fairy! 14:59, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot :) You're really a kind person :) This wiki is so lucky to have a friendly and helpful admin like you :) You really deserve to be an admin,don't like RoseXinh.That girl is a MEANIE. We are the Winx!Winx Club Forever!Mythix and Bloomix Fairy! 15:09, October 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm from Malaysia :).- Violet (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Message Me! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Read my blog posts! 05:00, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Are you a citizen of Malaysia? Or are you a foreigner who lives in Malaysia?- Violet (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Message Me! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Read my blog posts! 06:48, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Well, your English is quite good!- Violet (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Message Me! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Read my blog posts! 11:56, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm from Malaysia.How about you? We are the Winx!Winx Club Forever!Mythix and Bloomix Fairy! Tecna Forever!Musa Forever!Flora Forever ! Winx Forever! 07:58, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh really?What race are you? ~'We are the Winx!Winx Club Forever! 08:45, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Why? '~We are the Winx!Winx Club Forever! 08:46, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Me too ~'We are the Winx!Winx Club Forever! 08:50, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Italic Words means "uncomfirmed". We only use at "''Coming soon" I don't sure. But we only put italic to the word coming soon '''~We are the Winx!Winx Club Forever! 08:58, October 11, 2014 (UTC) I don't think is a good idea to make it that way "special" BTW our spell page is enough special and nice ~'We are the Winx!Winx Club Forever! 09:02, October 11, 2014 (UTC) No '~We are the Winx!Winx Club Forever! 09:25, October 11, 2014 (UTC) You live in Malaysia right?Malaysia's nickelodieon already aired till ep 23 season 6.Can you please upload it to Youtube? ~We are the Winx!Winx Club Forever! 09:27, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey, can you change this pictures in the list of spells into gif photos --MagicWinxBloomix (talk) 17:14, October 27, 2014 (UTC)MagicWinxBloomix Say, how do you think about the new infoboxes? MagicWinxBloomix Out! --MagicWinxBloomix (talk) 03:40, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Please give me the picture you want to use :). - Violet (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Message Me! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Read my blog posts!(っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Visit Mia and Me Wiki! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥ Visit Entertainment Choice Wiki! 08:27, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi, do we change the featured articles today? If we do, can I be the one who to change it. THNX!!!! MagicWinxBloomix (talk) 10:59, November 1, 2014 (UTC)MagicWinxBloomix (talk) 10:59, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi I wanna ask you something, can you ask RoseXinh in Winx Club Wiki about unblocking me there please????? And ask her what valindasm I do. You're my last hope. I hate being blocked. Tysm Daphne443^^ (talk) 08:07, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi Ben, I'm thinking about why did you leave this wiki. I want to make friend with you on Winx Club Wiki, and I also have a youtube channel, and I had subscribed your channel. See you soon! Best, Skyspecialists Skyspecialist (talk) 13:35, June 22, 2017 (UTC)